Anything To Protect You
by Mayuna
Summary: On the night before the final round of the dark tournament Keaka and Kurama get attacked by Karasu what will come out of it? Strong rating for non consensual sex and language. If this bothers you then DO NOT READ. Finally finished.
1. Default Chapter

(This is my first lemon rape fic so hopefully it won't suck horribly. Anyone who is uncomfortable with non-consensual sex don't read any further. You have been warned. Standard disclaimer applies.)

"So what do you think of Yoko?" Kurama asked as he and Keaka walked back to the hotel. He had tested the contents that Suzuka had given him with Keaka's assistance. He smiled remembering the look on her face as he transformed the first time that night. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape. Kurama had tapped his wrist indicating for her to start timing the transformation. Keaka blushed hurriedly looking down at her watch.

"Well I must say kitsune, you know I love Shuichi with all my heart but I am a sucker for a bad boy." She said playfully. Kurama stifled a small laugh.

"I can assure you that Yoko is as bad as they come." He said placing an arm around her shoulder. Keaka giggled and decided to leave the conversation at that.

The warm air hung around them making it a pleasant walk.

"Well, well, well isn't that sweet?" A voice chimed from behind. Kurama and Keaka spun around.

"Karasu." Kurama whispered. Karasu merely smiled and advanced towards the couple.

"You two really do make a cute couple. It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you tomorrow Kurama." He said coyly. Keaka stood in front of the fox protectively glaring up at Karasu.

"I'll be damned if you so much as harm a single hair on his head!" She yelled. Kurama grabbed her wrist pulling her back. Karasu laughed at the small girl.

"There really isn't much you can do. Actually there is." He said evilly getting even closer. Kurama took a fighting stance.

"Keaka run." Kurama commanded.

"I can't just leave you...." She said

"GO NOW!" Kurama yelled at her making her jump a little.

Before she had time to think she ran through the forest her mind screaming out for Hiei, for Yusuke, hell even Kazuma. Someone, anyone who could help her and Kurama fight Karasu. Hot tears stung her eyes.

'Baka! You left him behind to die! How could you! He's your best friend!' She cursed herself mentally. She ran through the forest praying to run into maybe Jin or Touya they would help them gladly.

"Going somewhere?" The dark figure said emerging from the side intercepting her. Keaka ran right into the tall figure and fell flat on her ass. She looked up horrified to find Karasu standing in front of her. Quickly she got to her feet and defiantly held her ground.

"Where is Kurama?" She asked forcefully. Karasu looked her over and smiled wistfully.

"Don't you worry about him my sweet love. He won't be bothering us." He said. Keaka's stomach knotted and twisted as her breath hitched in her chest.

"No. I didn't kill him he's simply incapacitated at the moment." Karasu said bringing a hand to stroke her cheek gently. Keaka jerked back sharply.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" She shrieked at him loosing her composure.

Karasu simply smiled at her some more and moved faster than Hiei could ever hope to be. He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He pressed her against him in an embrace letting his hands wander over her soft breasts. Keaka struggled to get free from him but to no avail.

"Please trust me. I swear to you I will make this memorable if you just let me." He said seductively. He rested his head against her shoulder and began to nibble her ear. The sensation of it was amazing but Keaka would not give in to him. She dug her nails into his hands even tried to bite his arm. Karasu sighed sounding almost defeated.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said coarsely pushing her down to the ground. Before she could move he flipped her onto her back as he straddled her hips. She could feel his growing erection through the flimsy material of his pants causing her to panic. Skillfully with one hand he pinned her hands above her head. With the other he ripped at her shirt until both shirt and bra were in tatters. She felt his warm mouth move down her neck to her left breast. He licked at her nipple in a circular motion before indulging himself taking the entire area into his mouth sucking hard. Keaka hissed at the pain and tried to buck her hips to get him off of her but he was too heavy.

"Please! Don't do this to me...! I have done nothing wrong to you! Please!" She begged through her developing sobs. Karasu looked into her eyes deeply almost sympathetically.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked quietly. Keaka remembered the first time she met Kurama over a year ago now. Slowly she nodded. Karasu smiled.

"The fox?" He asked. She nodded again. Karasu's eyes darkened causing more alarm.

"Well. Lets see how he likes his little flower once it's been defiled." He said calmly and tore her pants up. Keaka squeezed her eyes shut forcing tears to trickle down into her hair.

Karasu stroked her thighs gently before moving in between to her vagina. Through her sobs she heard the rustle of clothing and reopened her eyes to see Karasu had disrobed. He was naked! He was on top of her! Keaka sobbed even louder screaming telepathically for someone, anyone to help her. Why hadn't anyone come? Hiei at least should have heard her. Maybe her really didn't care. Maybe he was in the trees somewhere above her looking down at the whole scene smiling to himself. Thinking that the annoying ningen girl was finally getting what she deserved. She felt Karasu position himself differently on top of her. She glanced at him just in time to see him thrust and that was when she felt the pain. Sharp, burning pain as her tender flesh ripped under his pressure as he entered her tearing her virginity away. Keaka screamed loudly as the pain ripped through her body making her weak.

"Oh kami! You're so tight! Oh yes, I didn't actually think you were a virgin!" Karasu exclaimed allowing his eyes to roll back in his head as he pushed harder into her with each thrust.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm only thirteen!" She cried out. He may have the upper hand but she damned sure was going to get her two cents in. He looked down at her almost looking surprised.

"An infant by demon standards. You are so pretty though." He said his voice become ragged and heavy.

"Don't you dare come in me you bastard!" She yelled at him. Karasu laughed a little.

"That's half the fun though." He stated thrusting even harder than before. Keaka grimaced as the blood trickled down her ass and hit the ground.

"No!" She yelled and began to struggle again. Karasu slapped her smartly with his free hand across the cheek.

"Stop it! I'm almost....almost....there....just....little more." He said moving faster with more urgency.

Keaka shut her mouth and looked up at the sky even more tears filling her eyes as the stars twinkled beautifully above her. Karasu's body suddenly became rigid as he shot his hot seed in her little body. Without a word he got up put his clothes on and turned to walk away.

"Oh by the way. Tell Kurama that our match tomorrow is for keeps." He said and left Keaka laying broken on the ground. She lay there for some time wondering what his words meant. She sat up flinching at the burning pain in her nether regions. She looked down at the ground to see her blood mixed with his semen. She pounded the ground angrily sobbing heavier than before.

"How could I let him? How could I be so weak? What if there's a baby? What am I going to do?" She thought out loud bringing her knees to her chest and sat rocking herself.

"I'm sorry Keaka. Please forgive me Keaka, please forgive me." A soft familiar voice said from in front of her. Her head whipped up to see Kurama kneeling next to her wrapping his yellow tunic around her naked body. She shivered at his contact as he lifted her up into his arms. She stared at his face and brought her hand up to his head. Blood trickled down blending with his hair. He slightly jerked away as she made contact with the gash causing it to burn. Her small fingers traced down to his jaw line and back up again. His green eyes sparkled as she touched his face so lovingly; he gripped her tighter to him quickening his pace. Keaka shut her eyes breathing in his scent deeply grateful that he was with her now to protect her.

The faint sound of rushing water awoke her. She rubbed her eyes as the bathroom light hurt her eyes. Kurama tested the bath water making sure it wasn't too hot for her before taking the tunic off of her and placing her down into the water. The warm water welcomed her but also made the stinging between her legs intensify momentarily but soon dissipated. Kurama grabbed a washcloth and began to sponge warm water on her back and shoulders. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Keaka stared down at the water allowing her tears to plop noisily into the tub. She saw small traces of blood rise and swirl around in the water making her sick to her stomach.

She looked over at Kurama and felt her heart break. His eyes were cloudy as he stared at her allowing the tears to fall freely down his cheeks. He hadn't even bothered to tend to the wound he had received. Keaka took the cloth from him and dabbed at his head gently cleaning the blood away. Kurama adverted his eyes somewhere else. A psychopath had just raped her and here she was tending to his wounds.

"Kurama?" She said quietly. Kurama looked back at her.

"What's the probability of pregnancy?" She asked trying to remain calm as possible.

"I'm not really sure Keaka. Did he orgasm inside of you?" Kurama asked his voice thick with grief. Keaka nodded weakly. Kurama sighed deeply.

"How often do you menstruate?" He asked. Keaka shut her eyes and sighed.

"Every month for almost two years now. Actually I'm due next week." She said thoughtfully. Kurama stood up grabbing a towel. He grasped Keaka's hand helping her up and opening the towel invitingly. She shut her eyes as Kurama wrapped the towel around her and held her in his strong embrace.

"I always feel so safe with you kitsune." Keaka whispered. Kurama sighed and led her to the bedroom where he lay her down on the bed. She swallowed hard taking his hand in hers as he sat next to her on the edge. They stared at each other in silence conveying everything they had to with their eyes.

"Do you think it could be possible to cancel out one pregnancy if it's still early enough, with another?" Keaka asked suddenly. Kurama looked at her confused.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." He said. Keaka sighed heavily.

"Say I were to have sex with another man like right now. Then the probability of my being pregnant by Karasu would only be about fifty-fifty right?" She asked biting her lip. Kurama pondered it for a moment.

":I guess so however there's no guarantee it would work out that way." He said. Keaka sat up suddenly letting the towel fall off.

"But it could work?" She asked impatiently. Kurama only nodded once slowly. Before he knew what hit him Keaka was on top of him kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss and stared at her his eyes wide.

"Kurama please. Please, I would much rather have your child than his. Help me please kitsune." She begged her tears falling down onto his face. Kurama stroked her bruised cheek and shut his eyes not knowing what to do.

"I love you Keaka. I would do anything to protect you but I've already failed you miserably." He said sadly looking away. Keaka cupped his cheek in her hand forcing him to look at her.

"Never. You could never fail me Kurama. I love you too." She said quietly resting her head against his chest.

The reason he had left his yoko clan and became a thief was to escape father hood. He had never given it much thought since. Was he ready to parent a child? His mother would undoubtedly be a little upset at first but she would warm up to it in time. Not only that but Shiori loved Keaka like a daughter so at least it wouldn't just be some fling from his school. Kurama looked down at the girl he held in his arms and smiled a little. She was so beautiful and so fragile. He wanted to protect her and be with her not just for the rest of his human life but for the remaining he would have as Yoko once Shuichi died. He lifted her head up to look into her eyes. From the first moment he saw her he had wanted to take her, make love to her thus claiming her as his mate. He became angry as his territorial instincts kicked into overdrive. No one defiled Yoko Kurama's mate!

Kurama brought his face up to hers and kissed her lips gently easing her off of him to lie underneath him. Keaka's stomach fluttered with butterflies as Kurama felt his way along the curves of her body lightly pausing at her breasts. He kissed down her jaw line moving towards her breasts gently kissing at the bruised damage that had been caused to her earlier. Keaka ran her fingers through his long silky hair moaning softly. Kurama kissed down her abdomen lingering momentarily before positioning himself in between her legs. He ran his fingers gently over the swollen flesh smelling that bastards scent all over her. He bent his head down and administered his tongue to the painful throbbing area. Keaka moaned at the contact that Kurama's warm wet tongue made against her vagina. It felt so good. He licked upwards gently brushing against her clit sending ripples of pleasure throughout her entire body. His goal was to make her orgasm until her head spun; it was the least he could do for her. Carefully her placed a finger inside of her and moved it slowly in and out of her. Keaka gasped wrapping her legs around his him enveloping him. She grasped as his hair tugging gently as she allowed the pleasure to take her over. If it felt this good no wonder people were reduced to rape others in order to achieve this wonderfully sinful pleasure. Her surroundings dimmed and she shut her eyes wanting more and more and more.

Kurama stopped just as she was about to orgasm. Keaka moaned and pouted. Kurama gave a small smile standing momentarily to undress. He lay back on top of her kissing her lips passionately. Keaka felt his stiff hardness against her leg. Invitingly she opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Kurama moved slightly gently easing himself inside of her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Keaka nodded embracing him close to her.

"It doesn't hurt too much does it?" He asked beginning to rock his hips back and forth moving inside of her.

"No. It's wonderful." She said letting more tears fall down her face not from fear or pain but out of love. The love that she felt for him and what she felt radiating out of Kurama towards her. This wasn't simply because of what Karasu did to her. This was their destiny, they were meant to be together maybe not so soon but why delay the inevitable. Keaka screamed as the world refocused sharply and all her senses heightened. Kurama enjoyed the extra tightness her orgasm caused that massaged his member nicely adding to his own orgasm making it all the more pleasurable. Kurama gasped and even yelled a little as he came inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her sweating and tired. Keaka brushed his bangs aside and kissed his forehead. She gasped for air, as did Kurama. He rolled off of her taking her into his arms. He moved a hand to rub her stomach thoughtfully.

"Keaka. Even if it turns out that I'm not the biological father I want you to know that I'll still be there for you and our child. I love you and I would never abandon you." He said kissing the top of her head. Keaka smiled sleepily kissing his chest.

"Kurama I almost forgot. Karasu, before he left told me to tell you that tomorrow it's for keeps." She said before dozing off. Keaka's words registered in Kurama's head and his eyes shot open.

'For keeps? He couldn't have meant....' Kurama thought looking down at Keaka and holding her closer to him.

'I will do anything to protect you Keaka-chan. Anything.'

(I watched the Kurama vs Karasu match the other day, again for like the millioneth time, and Karasu tells Kurama before they fight if the reason he looks upset if it's something personal. So there ya go. That's the reason Kurama was so very upset and would stop at nothing to defeat Karasu. Please R&R. I would really like to know how I did on this one.)


	2. Chapter 2

Keaka awoke to find Kurama staring out the window at the rising sun. The rays fell upon his flawless pale features illuminating the color in his eyes and shimmering off of his crimson hair however his mouth was drawn down in silent contemplation marring his beauty. Keaka sighed and stretched her sore limbs as she stood and made her way to the bathroom. The warm water that spewed out of the shower head loosened her stiff muscles and calmed down the dull thud of her bruises. Showered and dressed Keaka made her way back out into the bedroom. Kurama hadn't moved. Keaka walked quietly over to him taking his hand in hers. He squeezed it a little relieving her s small bit.

'Well at least he's not catatonic.' Keaka thought to herself.

"What are you thinking about? She asked suddenly. Kurama sighed and shook his head as if clearing it of his thoughts.

"It's time to make our way to the stadium. We don't want to keep our fans waiting."

((((-----)))))

The tantai's walked out of the waiting area with Yusuke in the lead. Keaka simply followed behind her brother in a daze. She would have to face Karasu again. Her stomach clenched and knotted at the thought making her head swim. Kurama sensed her distress and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Keaka eased somewhat leaning against him a bit for support.

"Koenma-tron!" Koenma's shrill voice declared triumphantly.

"I think we're in serious trouble!" Kuwabara retorted.

"Huh? When did Koenma get here kitsune?" Keaka asked looking up at Kurama. She nearly gasped to see his eyes a much darker shade then what they usually were changing his appearance drastically. She followed his gaze and shuddered.

"Karasu." She choked out as her legs trembled threatening to buckle out from under her and spill her onto the ground.. She watched as he brought his hand to his head in a mock gun and pushed his thumb down. Keaka gasped at the gesture and edged closer to Kurama. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and lowered himself to her level.

"I need you to be strong my girl. I swear, he will never lay a hand on you again no matter what." Kurama whispered softly in her ear. By the time Keaka nodded in acknowledgement Kurama was already in the ring staring down Karasu.

"It's rare for someone who has seen my power first hand to go through with fighting me. I'm curious to know, could it be something personal?" Karasu inquired.

"Don't flatter yourself Karasu, I'm here to beat you and by the way I advise you not to underestimate me." Kurama warned. Keaka could see Karasu smirk at him from under his mask as they continued to stare each other down. Kurama held out his hand as rose petals flew up and began circling in front of him. Kurama gracefully brought one arm up over his head and the other down near his side.

"Petals and thorns!" He declared strengthening his defensive maneuver. Karasu advanced undaunted by his action even when a small cut appeared on his cheek.

"It's incredible each petal is as sharp as a razor blade however they are also weak and lacking in substance traits they must have inherited from you." Karasu said continuing to advance towards Kurama. Karasu raised both his hands in front of him as the petals exploded into nothing. Keaka gasped as she clenched her fists digging her nails deep into the palms of her hands.

"Whoa those things just spontaneously combusted!" Kuwabara stated in awe.

"Be careful Kurama!" Yusuke shouted to him. Kurama's wide eyes stared from where his petals had been to Karasu.

"Poor Kurama, it seems you completely misjudged my power. It would seem I was underestimated by you. Still you try. Why don't you just surrender and give in?" Karasu asked vanishing from sight. Kurama moved quickly out of the way and jumped high into the air.

"Rose whip!" He yelled out. Kurama swung it down to strike only to have it explode at the base dangerously close to his hand. Kurama landed and glanced at it for a moment before tossing it aside. Karasu laughed darkly.

"Now do you see why this is pointless Kurama. No matter how hard you try you will not win. Neither this fight nor Keaka." Karasu said glancing over at her.

"I do not intend to allow you to win either one Karasu." Kurama replied.

"Don't worry Kurama, I won't keep her long." Karasu said bringing his full attention back to Kurama and charged.

"You see I've found that all things that start off beautiful die a horrible fate so I speed process. The intimacy that murderer and victim share, witnessing the soul dispatch from their body!" Karasu said his eyes turning red as he lashed out at Kurama repeatedly. Keaka noticed Hiei glance at her but ignored it as she continued to watch the fight.

'He wants me just to kill me?' Keaka thought to herself suddenly her trembling increasing ten fold. Karasu seemingly once again disappeared from sight. Kurama looked around himself moving out of the way just in time as Karasu tried to land an attack. No sooner did he land a small explosion went off next to Keaka's arm causing her to shriek at the sudden pain.

"The hell..?" Yusuke asked staring at her confused.

"How did he do that from way over there?" Kuwabara wondered aloud grabbing Keaka closer to him to examine her wound. Keaka stared in Karasu's direction with wide frightened eyes. Karasu laughed.

"You see I don't have to touch you, it's just one of the perks." He stated.

"You bastard." Kurama spat charging at Karasu only to yell out in pain and fall to the ground as his leg seemingly blew apart of his own accord. He placed his hand over the wound as sweat poured down his face in pain.

"Perhaps I should explain my power to you. You see our powers are unlike in many ways however you can only manipulate tangible things like your plants where as I draw my power from intangible things like this bomb I'm holding in my hand; it's not visible but it's still very deadly but words cant really do it justice it's just one of those things you have to feel so pay very close attention Kurama because I wouldn't want you to skip a beat,." Karasu said as a bright light formed in his hand. All eyes stared at his hand as a small bomb appeared from thin air. Karasu jumped up into the air.

"Detonary bomb." He stated tossing it down on Kurama.

"NO!" Keaka screamed as it fell on top of the fox and exploded. The explosion flashed brightly forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the after effects of it.

"Where is he?" Yusuke yelled. Karasu landed some feet away from the explosion staring at the dust cloud that refused to settle. Energy crackled and ricocheted off of the stadium sending questions flying through the arena. Keaka sighed relief knowing well who would be standing when the dust settled.

"Could it be? It is! The legendary Yoko Kurama!" Koto yelled excitedly into her microphone. Yoko glanced over at Keaka as if asking her she was alright. Keaka nodded and smirked at him letting go of her injured arm. Yoko turned his attention back to Karasu and smirked.

":To create a bomb out of nothing takes talent which means you belong to a worthy class of demons. Worthy to fight and worthy die." Yoko said thinking to himself more than actually talking to Karasu.

"That's flattering but you couldn't beat me then and you won't be able to beat me now but your welcome to try." Karasu stated dryly.

"I see. You create monster that act as invisible bombs." Yoko said grabbing two black roses from his hair and tossing them in front of him causing the bombs to explode.

"How very clever no wonder why I have such trouble fighting you while I was trapped inside. Lucky for me I found a way to break free from Shuichi Minamino just long enough to finish you." Yoko said.

"A loser's excuse. You couldn't beat me then and you won't be able to beat me now but your welcome to try." Karasu said as winged eye balls appeared around him Yoko quickly moved out of the way gracefully evading them.

"I like to call these little beauties trace eyes. Once they set their sights on you they will follow you forever." Karasu explained.

"Ever hear of ojigi? It's a rare plant found only in earth's South America. The ojigi reacts to movement and will quickly wrap it's leaves around it's pray." Yoko said.

"I have no interest in gardening." Karasu said as it he were bored. Yoko landed back to where he started.

"My, my looks like your surrounded. What's a boy to do?" Karasu asked mockingly.

"I'd think you'd know better than to corner an animal like a fox Karasu. We have a tendency to show our teeth." Yoko said vehemently. A burst of energy erupted from around him as pieces of concrete flew around and shattered. The four team mates on the side stared in awe as the giant plant loomed over head.

"The ojigi is especially sensitive to movement. You there, unless you want to be plant food don't move." He called over to his the tantai's. Yusuke, Kuwabara Koenma and Keaka simply stared and nodded theirs heads slowly. Ojigi instantly directed it's attention to Karasu.

"It seems to have zeroed in on you. All of your trembling must have caught it's attention." Yoko said as ojigi lashed down on Karasu. Karasu swiftly evaded it's attacks narrowly.

"How does it feel to be the one pursued?" Yoko asked darkly. Keaka stared at Yoko and shook her head.

'He's enjoying this too much.' She thought to herself. She watched as Karasu threw an explosive at the plant and stopped for a moment breathing heavily. Ojigi let out a strangled scream and snatched Karasu off the ground gripping tightly. His mask fell off as blood spurted out of his mouth. Keaka gasped as the plant devoured Karasu completely.

"How disappointing. I would have liked to play with him for a while longer." Yoko said through a smirk. He turned away from the plant and began walking back towards his team mates.

"Ummm, since Karasu can't compete without a body the winner of the match is Kurama! Hey stay back." Jury said as the plant lowered down to her. The explosion knocked the poor girl down roughly as Karasu stood before them once again with his hair a rich golden blonde.

:"You look surprised Yoko but you didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily now did you?" Karasu asked. Yoko remained silent only stared at him. Karasu inhaled deeply and held his breath jumping up into the air.

"Now what?" Keaka asked annoyed.

"It's an indication that his power has physically manifested itself basically making him one giant explosive and if I'm right he's about to detonate." Hiei replied.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked stunned.

"Yes. If I were you I'd take cover." The four let out startled gasps as they turned their attentions back to the ring. Karasu laughed maniacally as he dove down into the ring and landed next to Kurama. The explosion sent everyone flying as they attempted to shield themselves from the chunks of debris that followed.

"That idiot I should have him arrested." Koenma complained.

"Hey any of you guys see Hiei?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei jumped down to stand next to them again.

"Where's Kurama?" Keaka asked as Yusuke helped her up. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as her eyes searched desperately for any sign of him but there was nothing. She wrung her hands quickly grabbing at the hem of her tank top twisting that as well. Kurama stood up from underneath the rubble to reveal that he had once again transformed into Shuichi.

"Oh crap Kurama's back in his human form. Now he's really gonna have to wing it." Yusuke said in dismay.

"I don't understand. Last night that stuff worked for at least fifteen minutes! If that Suzuka gave him some bad juice I'm gonna pound his face in!" Keaka said angrily gritting her teeth.

"Juice?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Would you like to use this time to pray? You are after all about to meet your maker, you can ask why he flawed with you!" Karasu stated erupting in laughter again as he approached Kurama. Slowly Kurama's hand shot out to his side with rose in hand. He fed his energy into it only to have it break in a million pieces. He looked at it startled.

"How do you expect to win when you can't even control the most basic of your attacks?" Karasu asked. Keaka clenched her teeth and breathed heavily.

"Why don't you just make this easy and give in?" Karasu asked.

"That's it." Keaka said softly and ran at the ring full speed.

"Keaka get back here!" Yusuke yelled. Keaka ignored him jumping into a full somersault into the ring and landing gracefully. She charged at Karasu throwing a punch that he easily evaded. She kicked and punched at him just barely missing him.

"Girl I think you've lost your mind. If you get close to me your dead." Karasu said amused.

"I will not be afraid of things I can not see!" She shouted at him landing in front of him. Karasu was startled to see Kurama standing behind her.

"Haa!" He shouted sending an attack that sent Karasu reeling back. Keaka took on a defensive stance and breathed heavily from her excursions.

"Well, well, well the two of you are just full of surprises. You really thought this would work didn't you? It's called tact Kurama you should really try using some sometime." Karasu said digging out the seed from his chest. Keaka's stomach dropped as he flicked it causing it to explode.

"Aahh." Kurama yelled out in surprise. Keaka turned to look at him noticing his ankle shackled down as a bomb appeared from the ground.

"I like to call that my mad bomb." Karasu said nonchalantly. Keaka stared at it stunned at it as it's fuse dwindled down.

"Out of luck now your…" The thing said.

"Keaka move!" Kurama yelled pushing her out of the way. Keaka flew backwards falling against Karasu. He quickly took her into his arms before she had time to react. Kurama pushed himself up off the ground slowly trying to regain his balance.

"Don't move another inch Kurama your surrounded by bombs!" Keaka yelled at him. Kurama froze where was and glanced around him. Karasu took Keaka by the hand and led her over to Kurama.

"You see my dear this has all been an exercise in futility. He's weak, he's tired, he's pathetic! Yet he still has a masochistic streak that wants indulging so here it goes." Karasu said commanding the bombs to attack Kurama. He yelled out in agony as they continuously tore at his flesh sending his blood flying to splatter in a million different directions.

"No Karasu! Stop it! I'll do anything you want me too do just please stop hurting him!" Keaka pleaded tears pouring down her face at the sound of her lover's screams. Karasu glanced down at her.

"Now, now my dear don't fret. See I've kept his beautiful face unharmed. You may not be able to keep him but at least you'll always have the memory of his face to keep you comfort." Karasu said as a condolence.

"No. Please…no…" She begged weakly sobbing.

"Alright let's end this." Karasu said suddenly as three bombs attacked Kurama's abdomen. The scream that escaped his lips was heart shattering as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"NO KURAMA!" Keaka screamed out tugging at Karasu's grip to be by Kurama's side.

"If he's smart he'll stay down." Karasu said softly. Keaka stopped struggling and stared at Kurama begging him to stay down. Slowly though once again Kurama rose up to rest on his elbows.

"You should have stayed down but I guess that's not your style." Karasu said as he readied for the finishing blow. A plant sprung up from behind Kurama as he used the last of his spirit energy to grow it. Keaka gasped as it headed straight for Karasu and to her surprise Karasu pushed her out of the way. Keaka landed on the ground and stared up at Karasu as the plant sunk deep into his chest greedily draining his blood.

"Impossible, where did he find the strength to do this?" Karasu said weakly his gaze on Keaka. He fell backwards dead before he hit the ground. Keaka watched him for a moment afraid he would spring back up before her eyes fell back to Kurama. He lay pale and motionless on the ground.

"Oh no kitsune!" Keaka yelled out and scrambled to be by his side. She laid next to him holding into his hand tightly and brushing his bangs aside with the other.

"Please wake up kitsune. Don't leave me Kurama, Yoko please don't die. I love you so much…" Keaka sobbed and laid a light kiss against his lips. She buried her head against his shoulder sobs racking her body. She looked up startled as Kurama's hand twitched and his eyes opened slowly.

"I'm alive." He whispered. Kurama moved as if in a daze not even acknowledging that Keaka was next to him.

"But how, I gave all of my energy. Of course each time I take the potion the effects become shorter because each time I use it I retain some of Yoko's power." He said softly to himself standing. Keaka still sat on the ground sobbing and stared up at him. Kurama looked down at her and attempted to kneel next to her.

"Aah." He said falling into a sitting position.

"Take it easy kit. Your in rough shape." Keaka said taking him into her arms. Kurama rested his head against her shoulder and sighed.

"Your safe." He said tiredly. Keaka nodded.

"Yes I am. Not only that but you won the match." Keaka said happily kissing his cheek.

"It's unwise to make such predictions before the final ruling." He replied. Keaka loosened her hold on him and looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You will see." Kurama stated simply.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks after the dark tournament had passed and come to an end life returned to normal for everyone. School resumed along with hanging out at the arcade or around the city for the tantai's. Spring quickly beat out winter and Kurama was enthralled to see the plant life come back to life. Thought darkened his personality however and he found himself berating himself more and more. He knew that Keaka hadn't menstruated meaning she was pregnant but she was in denial. She kept saying it will come, don't worry about it I'll get it but still nothing. Kurama stared out his bedroom window staring straight ahead but seeing nothing.

'Three weeks, nearly four, a month. After four weeks the heart begins to beat.' He thought lazily. He shook his head and brought his attention back to his books jumping when the phone rang. He stared at it for a moment before picking it up.

"Konicha'wa. Minamino residence." He said devoid of emotion.

"Kitsune…" The shaky voice said from the other end.

"Keaka. how are you doing?" He asked his mood softening.

"Not well. I'm sick." She said miserably.

"Really? How so?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"Well I can't stop throwing up." She said softly. Kurama sighed.

"I'll be right over." Kurama said hanging up the phone before she could protest. A quick stop at the apothecary's and was en route to the Kuwabara house hold. He knocked on the door several times loudly before it finally cracked open. Kurama looked down to see Keaka's blue eyes tiredly peering out at him. She opened the door so he could step in knowing well he would force his way in if necessary. Keaka laid back down on the couch and sighed deeply. Kurama made himself comfortable next to her.

"Where are your siblings?" He asked glancing around.

"They went out." Keaka said.

"How long have you been sick for?"

"About a week." She replied.

"You've been sick for a week and your just calling me now?" Kurama asked a bit masking the irritation he felt.

"I thought it would go away." She said tiredly. Kurama took in her appearance and felt an overwhelming amount of pity wash over him. Dark circles shaded under her eyes only intensifying the paleness of her face. Her hair was hurriedly thrown back and appeared to be quite knotted. Kurama sighed and placed the bag on top of her.

"Take this." He said watching her groan and sit up opening the bag. She stared at the contents before taking out the light blue box. She gulped her hands trembling.

"Take it." Kurama said helping her to her feet and leading her to the bathroom.

"Make sure you read the instructions carefully." He said closing the door. Kurama sat at the small island in the kitchen and waited patiently ignoring the crawling feeling in his stomach. A few minutes later Keaka walked out slowly with her head down.

"How did it go?" Kurama asked knowing the answer.

"I think I should have it at Genkai's just in case it is Karasu's." Keaka said tears streaming down her face as her lip quivered of it's own accord.

"Yes that would be our best bet." Kurama said gathering her into his arms and settling her on his lap.

"Everything will be fine. I'll take care of you and our child no matter what the outcome may be." He soothed kissing her cheek lightly.

:"How are we going to tell our families, our friends?" Keaka asked after a moment of silence had passed.

"Together." Kurama replied softly.

(((-------))))

It was decided that both families would be told at the same time. After some persuading, mostly from Kurama, Shizeru and Kazuma arrived with Keaka at the Minamino household. Keaka tried to keep her mood light but couldn't help feeling panicky uncertain of how events would transpire. Kurama greeted them at the door and instructed them to sit in the living room. Shiori was already sitting in a chair her gaze followed the young people uneasily unsure if she was prepared for what ever news her son may give her that could possibly involve the Kuwabara's. The three greeted her politely and took a seat with Kurama sitting next to Keaka taking her hand in his. She looked nervously at him as their gazes met and he nodded his head in reassurance.

"Alright Kesaki so what's this all about sis?" Shizeru asked in her normal tone.

"Well…I uhm…there's something we need to tell you….I just…I mean…" She said struggling.

"While we were away on our trip Keaka was raped." Kurama said nonchalantly. Keaka put her head down as mouths dropped.

"Who was it? I'm kill the bastard!" Kuwabara yelled angrily his fists clenching.

"Karasu." Keaka choked out.

"K-Kesaki-chi…" He managed to get out. Shiori's eyes clouded with tears but wiped them away.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me." She stated. Keaka felt Kurama's body stiffen and knew it was her turn to come to his aid.

"I was scared that I would get pregnant by him so I talked Shuichi into sleeping with me so if I were to become pregnant there was a possibility it would be his." Keaka sobbed.

"You seduced my son?" Shiori managed to whisper.

"No mother it was a mutual agreement." Kurama said his voice small.

:"A mutual agreement?" She said giving a hard laugh and covering her eyes with shaky hands.

"A baby, huh?" Shizeru said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Well that's the best news we've gotten in years." She said a small smile forming on her lips. Shiori looked up at her horrified.

"How can you say that? They are throwing their lives away! No there is no way this child is Shuichi's, NO WAY!" Shiori shouted at Shizeru.

"Listen lady there are a lot worse things that could happen. A baby is not a tragedy! Believe me I know!" She said raising her voice.

"Oh don't tell me about tragedies because I've had my fair share! My son is only sixteen years old! He has his entire life ahead of him and there is no way he is going to ruin it before it's barely begun." Shiori replied. "There's still the chance that it's not his and if that's the case let me tell you..."

"Mother regardless if the child is biologically mine or not I will be a father to it." Kurama replied. Shiori's hurt filled expression turned to rage.

"Get out." She stated getting up and walking away. The pain that flooded into Kurama's eyes was unbearable as he jumped up and went after her.

"Kasaan kudasei, reconsider this abrupt decision I beg of you."

"Reconsider yours." Shiori said.

"It is not an abrupt decision. I have put much thought into this and I will be a father to this child.

"Why?" Shiori asked turning around abruptly. "Why would you subject yourself to that if it's another mans?"

"The truth is I couldn't protect her from her attacker." He replied.

"Guilt Shuichi? It's because you feel guilty? Oh sweetie." She said taking him into her arms.

"This isn't our concern." She whispered softly. "After the baby's born and it's proven it's not yours then you don't have to worry about it anymore." Kurama sighed sadly.

"Your not going to accept this are you?" He asked recoiling from her embrace.

"Shuichi…"

"I'll grab some of my things. Later in the week I'll stop by for more." He stated climbing the stairs heavily. Shiori stormed back into the living room and glared down at Keaka.

"I hope your happy, you conniving trash." Shiori spat at her as Keaka sadly looked up.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"Sorry? Oh now your sorry! You weren't sorry when you forced my son to screw you now were you! You probably never were raped." She said darkly.

"Back off." Kuwabara said grasping Shiori by the shoulder. She turned around and stared at the towering teenager.

"Get your hands off of me Kazuma." She said smacking it away.

"Back off." He repeated with restrain. Shiori caught a glance of the anger that flashed through his face and left the room. Keaka buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Hey sis don't worry about it. Everything will be okay." Kuwabara said rubbing her back for comfort.

"Kazuma she's right. I've ruined Kurama's life." Keaka sobbed.

"Probably but your damned lucky sis that you have a guy like that." Shizeru stated. Keaka looked up at her and saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Shizeru Kuwabara, always the bride's maid.

"Shall we be off?" Kurama asked from the doorway.

(((-------))))

Later that night Keaka held Kurama in her arms as he sobbed silently.

"I'm sorry." She said. Kurama hadn't said much for the remainder of the day which even Kazuma knew was a sign to leave him alone. Once everyone had turned in for the night and the two were alone in Keaka's room Kurama collapsed into an emotional wreak. It was awkward to see Kurama in such a state. The calm, calculating always one step ahead of everyone else demeanor was only a way for him to hide his pain. Guilt, shame, regret were his most dominant feelings but now something else had been thrown in, something Yoko Kurama had never experienced in all his years; rejection.

"I always knew it would come to this." He said softly from the comfort of Keaka's embrace.

"What's that?"

"My mother turning her back on me, hating me. However it is for a completely different reason as to what I thought it would be. I can't even imagine what her reaction would have been if I had ever shown Yoko." He said calming down his sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Keaka said again.

"Don't be. This is a decision that we entered into together and I'll be damned if anyone dissuades me from it." He said his face relaxing back to it's calm demeanor.

"Thank you." Keaka said softly.

"You welcome." Kurama whispered brining his face to hers and catching her lips in a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mayuna has decided to finish her stories that are well..unfinished. So I start with this one. This chapter was A LOT better than what it is but I wrote it then deleted it!!! HOW COULD I DO SUCH A THING???!!! Oh well...it happens. Enjoy!!!_

Kurama stifled a yawn as he climbed the stairs. He grabbed the banister tightly as he asecended the dark staircase his eyes watering over tiredly. Night school hardly proved a challenge for him, day school had been no different, however he needed his high school degree in order to attend college and was now hoping to receive some sort of scholarship to help. The account his father had set up for his college funds had been closed much to Kurama's dismay. What his mother had done with the money remained a mystery. As fate would have it Kurama had met up with an old acquaintance of his fathers and offered him a job as his personal assistant. Given the circumstances Kurama took it gratefully of course knowing well ahead of time that the title really should have been called what it was; errand boy. Still he remained grateful working during the day and attending school at night. He was content in the fact that not only was he putting money away for his child but was also able to contribute some to the household as well. He turned the door to now his and Keaka's room and walked in closing it behind him. His tired expression relaxed as he took in the sight of his lover. The moonlight cascaded into the room illuminating it brightly. Kurama walked over to the bed and sat down placing a hand first to her cheek before traveling it down to her stomach. As if his presence had been detected the child began to stir and kick against his gentle touch. Kurama smirked rubbing at the spot.  
"It's alright my child, I am home." He said placing a gentle kiss against Keaka's swollen abdomen. Kurama watched as an arm or possibly a foot protruded out slightly for a moment and moved across before the baby settled back down. "I understand it's getting difficult for you in there my love. Just be patient.  
You will be born soon." He cooed. Keaka's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his voice.  
"Hi." She said sleep coating her speech thickly. "Is that all just a simple 'hi'." Kurama said settling down to lay next to her.  
"Well what do you want me to say?" She asked smiling. Kurama shrugged.  
"I suppose it will suffice." He replied. "How are you feeling"  
"Tired. Very, very tired." She said resting her head against Kurama's shoulder. Kurama wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close to him. Kurama fought sleep his eyes closing of their own accord when he felt Keaka tremble. He reopened his eyes alarmed.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. He received a heavy sigh in return for his question.  
"I've just been thinking a lot is all." She said.  
"What about?" Kurama asked.  
"This baby, I'm so scared Kurama." She said.  
"That's normal Keaka." He stated.  
"Yeah but I mean, I'm not scared to have it. We don't know if that was what Karasu really looked like. I guess I'm afraid that our baby is going to be, well a monster." She said softly. Kurama felt his breath hitch and his stomach clench.  
"Keaka there is something I haven't told you which I know I should have however I've been putting it off." He said.  
"What's that kitsune?" She asked.  
"It is about hanyo's." He said.  
"Hanyo's"  
"Yes. Hanyo is an old demon word for half breed, a being born from the union of a human and demon. For every hanyo born physically attractive there are five whom are born deformed or mentally incompetant." Kurama explained. "So you're saying that even if Karasu wasn't some weird looking demon there's still a possibility that the baby could be." She said. Kurama sighed.  
"No matter what this is our child and we will accept it for whom it is." Kurama said. "I'm not worried about us Kurama. I'm worried about the rest of the world." She said. "That is why I'm glad we decided for you to give birth at Genkai's compound away from the city. I believe it will be beneficiary for you to deliver there." Kurama said.  
"I talked to Genkai and she agreed that next week would be good for us to start staying there." Keaka said. Kurama nodded in agreement. Silence passed betwen them causing Kurama to glance down. Keaka had fallen back to sleep. Kurama allowed his eyes to close heavily silently praying to Inari that for Keaka's sake the child would be nothing short of perfect.  
(((------)))

The scream pierced through the early evening dusk causing birds to flutter away out of their tree perch's. "Why is she screaming like that?" Keiko asked glancing at the door to the room where the baby would be born. "Because she's consciouss." Genkai said walking by quickly before entering the room and closing the door. Botan sat next to Keiko glancing outside at Hiei who stood at the foot of the stairs keeping the barrier in check. In order for him to comply his freedom had been threatended however Botan had the sneaking suspicion that he would have even if it hadn't been. "Hey what kind of a part is this?" Yusuke asked talking his shoes off before walking in. "Yusuke!" Keiko said happily. "Keaka's in labor." "Really? Well it's about time. So how long's she been in there for?" Yusuke asked.  
"Three hours so far." Botan replied. "Why you looking so glum chum?" Yusuke asked slapping Kuwabara hard on the shoulder. He stood against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him his face drawn down. He had caught enough of Kurama and Keaka's conversations to know that things could turn bad. He shrugged not saying anything. Inside the room Shizeru sat against the wall watching the scene unfold before her ready to be by her sisters side whatever happened. Kurama sat behind Keaka propping her up to lean against him and gently pushed down on her swollen stomach. Yukina stood at the receiving end being accustomed to child birth from her years on Koorime. Genkai stood against a wall as Shizeru did on the opposite side of the room from her ready to act if needed be. "One, two, three, four, five; again..." Yukina said. Keaka felt her body tremble on it's own as her entire body tensed from her excursions. "Okay relax." Keaka let out a sigh and settled somewhat against Kurama closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Her body was exhausted causing her mind to dull and her surroundings to haze out. Where was that buzzing sound coming from? Another contraction griped her body bringing her back to crystal clairity. "P-push." She said. Yukina nodded. "Oh the head is crowning." She said happily. Keaka pushed hard her eyes closed tightly. "Stop. Stop pushing." Yukina said suddenly. Kurama glanced down past Keaka and gasped. He brought a hand down to rub his childs cheek as Yukina cleared the baby's airway. "Keaka look." He said his voice choking. Keaka shook her head forcefully.  
"I have to feel it. I dont wanna have to look too." She said. "Alright Keaka one more little push and you're baby will be born." Yukina said. Keaka nodded her head once baring down gently. She screamed as Yukina pulled the baby out of her body feeling her flesh burn as it ripped. She settled back against Kurama again whimpering softly. Yukina rubbed a warm blanket over the baby her face serious with her mouth drawn down. "What is it?" Keaka asked. Yukina glanced up at her slightly clearing the babys airway some more.  
"It's a boy." She said. Shizeru stood up thinking the inevitable question but not wanting to voice it, why wasn't the baby crying? No sooner had the thought crossed her mind the child let out a wail letting his existance to be known. Kurama exhaled forcefully without even realizing he had been holding his breath. Yukina sighed relief and smiled handing him to his mother. Keaka held her child as tears fell down her face.  
"oh wow." She said. Kurama stroked the infants cheek as he bellowed.  
"See I told you. No matter what he will be perfect." He said. Genkai smiled walking out of the room. She closed the door behind her looking up to be met with eager faces. "It's a boy." She said walking past them.  
"Yeah and what else? Does it have five eyes and six horns...what?" Kuwabara asked impatiently. She glanced back at them with a small smirk on her face.  
"He has red hair and green eyes." She said walking down the hall grinning even wider at the happy shouts they uttered.


End file.
